What Happend to Scott
by Comic Rocker
Summary: We never knew what happened to Scott after The House in The Woods after from him being ill. So here is my idea of what became of him for the rest of the show and how Jones got to work with Barnaby fulltime.


Detective Sergeant Daniel Scott walked into the incident room of Causton Police Station feeling calm and chipper after his long sick leave. He had a lot of things to catch up with such as paperwork from the number of cases he and his guvnor DCI Tom Barnaby had solved in the two years Scott had served in Midsomer. The reason why Scott was ill for so long was because he had caught food poisoning from the local curry house in Angels Tallow.

Of course the chef didn't mean to give the cocky London copper a funny turn but Scott was not well liked in some parts of Midsomer especially in The Taj Mahal Curry House. Scott had the tendency to chat up or grope anyone wearing a bra and heels especially anyone who was transgender. But of course that was by accident in a local pub in London during DS Stone's stag do and Scott didn't know this "woman" that he nearly groped was a tranny and that was the reason why Scott was sent to Midsomer because of his depravity. Well it was either a transfer or demotion to DC which Scott would never accept.

He once tried to make a pass at WPC Gail Stephens but of course she fobbed him off believing the man to be nothing more than your average typical city copper as well as a complete twat. Once or twice Scott flirted with Cully Barnaby but only when The old man wasn't about because flirting with the Boss's daughter was not really encouraged unless the dad encouraged it himself.

Scott saw Barnaby talking with a young looking detective and knew who this must be. It had to be the new DC from Wales and what was his name again? Ben Jones wasn't it? Scott looked at the young copper with contempt. A bloody sheep shagger in CID was the last thing Scott wanted to see after a week off active duty but he knew that he had to be a bit civil with him for the guvnor's sake at least.

Scott suddenly grabbed DC Peter Burke (who had transferred from the Met with Scott and was now in the Major Investigations Squad) by the arm and asked "Hey Pete that's the new guy who filled in for me while I was off right?" Burke squinted his eyes at Scott and then at the newcomer. "Yep that's him alright Scotty" he said "Good guy is Jonesy good for a laugh too. Rumour has it he's filling in for you fulltime.

Scott narrowed his eyes at Burke and said "What am I going to do then who am I going to work with? Burke shrugged and said "I dunno mate but your best bet is ask for a transfer somewhere else or something.

Barnaby had overheard and said "My thoughts exactly Burke and Scott its good to see you again and nice to know you are feeling better again. Scott felt a bit annoyed at the interruption but paid it no mind. Barnaby then called over his shoulder and said "Jones can you come over here please". A moment later the young looking detective Scott saw earlier walked over and Barnaby made the introductions.

"DS Scott this is DC Jones he has just transferred from uniform to CID and will be working as my deputy fulltime" Barnaby announced smartly. Scott hid his feelings of disdain for the new arrival well as he shook his hand. He noticed that the new boy had a very firm grip on him. "_Handled at lot of collars no_ doubt" Scott thought. "Good to meet you Sarge" Jones said politely. Scott already was losing his patience with talking to this upstart welsh plod but he thought a good way to break the ice was to simply make a small joke.

"A Welsh copper huh? I bet you are fan of Stereophonics and Manic Street Preachers" Scott said with a forced chuckle. Jones wasn't sure if he should be flattered or insulted by that remark but he nonetheless took it in stride and said " You have no idea".

Barnaby took that moment to ease the tension he thought that was beginning to build and decided to give Scott some rather interesting and exciting news. "Scott I've had a call from Commissioner Ferris. He says that he needs someone to head up The NIS seeing as the so called "DI" Mark Gudgeon is now serving life for killing one of his own officers and I thought seeing as you were hoping to make Inspector and as you are fully fit for duty that you might like the job seeing as I'll be working with young Jones here fulltime." As he said this he patted Jones's shoulder in a fatherly fashion.

Scott was surprised an Inspector him? This felt too good to be true but Scott had been a detective long enough to know that this was no dream.

"I'd be delighted sir" Scott replied "But who do I speak to in order to confirm my interest and when do they want me"? Burke who had kept his mouth shut up to now. answered " You need to speak with DCI Nettles at Turtle Grove Nick before the end of the day and they will need you there to start Monday next".

"I say transfer and promotion so soon" Barnaby commented "At least you've killed two birds with one stone Sergeant". " What about Pete" Scott asked. Burke jumped in with the answer. " I'll be in the AHCS still but I'm thinking of trying for DS". Barnaby chuckled. "Well three promotions in one week who would have thought it" he said.

"I'd thought you would have DSI by now guv" Burke commented. Barnaby chuckled again and shook his head. "Oh no no no according to Commissioner Ferris I'm too valuable to promoted. Besides I'm happy enough as a DCI".

Scott took that moment to say "Well sir its being a pleasure serving with you". He used the word pleasure in the loosest possible sense because he knew it was just the opposite of that.

"Likewise Sergeant likewise". Tom said shaking Scott's hand. "I'll just go and clear my desk" Scott said nodding and leaving. "I'll help you there Sarge" Burke called after him.

"You'll be glad to be rid of him right sir". Jones said when his predecessor had left the room "Definitely Constable definitely" Barnaby said. He never really had a warm working relationship with Scott as he did with Troy but with Jones he definitely felt like he was working with the son he never had.

"Welcome to CID Jonesy" Burke said with a smile shaking Jones's hand. "Thanks mate" Jones replied.

**THE END**


End file.
